Fulfillment
by AmyAddict1
Summary: One-shot: Jamie wonders about his life in Flowerbud Village. He questions the very meaning of what he's doing. He dreams of something new happening in town. Set in Magical Melody. Writing Contest Entry for June 2011.


June 7, 2011

**Authoress Note:** This is my entry for The Village Square June Writing Festival. I actually meant to participate last month and the month before but other things got in the way and I forgot about it. So I'm going to submit an entry now. If I can do all or most of this in one sitting, it would be awesome. I guess I better get to work. I hope you all enjoy this. This is set in 'Magical Melody' mostly due to the fact that I've been playing it so much recently. I didn't like it when I first got it but since I've begun playing it again about a month ago, I absolutely love it! I hope this shows in my writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, except for Heather. I own some of this plot but the basic/general plot belongs to Natsume Inc.

_**Fulfillment**_

_It's the same thing day in and day out. And it's expected that I carry out the same duties. I mean don't these people have their own lives and realize that they can't live them through me? Another day ended, another day passed. That's how I live life now- day by day. All these days blend together, except for the scheduled festivals. But even those don't occur all that much since not enough is being donated to start them let alone keep them running. I mean I give everything I have to these festivals and yet they still don't happen. And do I get a refund for all my hard work? No! No, I don't. Is that fair? Heck, no! But do I have a say in it? I should but I don't. Life sucks! _

_I'd give almost anything to have something else happen in this blasted town! I don't know what but something just needs to happen. I'd leave this village if my livelihood wasn't here and if I hadn't grown so attached to her and her annoying little elves. Unfortunately, she no longer exists to the rest of the world so now she has turned herself into stone. The only way to turn her back is with these stupid notes that those sprites say need to be found. How could they let that happen? Of course, they have no power so they're completely worthless. So, of course, now I have to fix everything. I wonder what things would be like if there was someone else who could do what I do. At least someone else would get blamed in winter when nothing else is growing. Yea... But nothing like that is ever going to happen._

The purple-haired young man let out a sigh and then looked around the area he was standing. His cow, sheep and horse were grazing in the pasture as his chickens were pecking away at the ground. He looked out over the horizon. It was the last day of winter; tomorrow would be the first day of spring. The sun was beginning to set so it was time for the animals to go into the barn and coop. Jamie rang the bell that signaled for the barn animals to enter into their place of dwelling. Slowly but surely, they obeyed his command. Then he gathered his chickens and took them into the chicken coop for the night. For the third time that night, Jamie let out a sigh. He called his dog to him and took him into the house.

No one was ever allowed inside Jamie's house. He lived alone and that was exactly the way he liked it, most of the time. Lately, the other male villagers his age have been talking about what it would be like to marry the young females in their town. He's never joined in the conversations, mostly due to the fact that none of the female villagers interested him, especially not in that way. A lot of them seem to not truly understand the work that he did daily to keep the village running. Everyone relied on him for everything and it was becoming a little burdensome. Besides, none of them lived alone. All of them lived with family of some sort. He is the only single person, save for Doctor Alex who was thinking of hiring a midwife, who lives by himself. But that never bothered Jamie... until now. Well, it still doesn't bother him that much but hearing about it day in and day out doesn't help his situation.

Jamie shook his head to clear his thoughts of the life he lived and the life others thought he should live. He readied himself for bed and got into it. After recording his activities for the day, he turned out he light and pulled the covers over his body. He glared at the wall for a minute then scoffed and pulled the covers completely over his head. It took a while for him to fall asleep for he had been suffering from insomnia for the past month. It had been hard work and it was taking a toll on his body. It was definitely not healthy, as Alex has told him numerous times, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. After all, Flower Bud Village was relying on him. Finally, sleep overcame him.

_Jamie awoke in a black area. He looked around the area but saw nothing. As he looked around, color started to come into view. It took a few minutes, but soon he knew where he was standing. He was standing on one of the available properties for sale in the village. This particular property was located next to Moondrop River. It was the second largest property and possessed the most fertile land. _'How did I get here? Why am I here?'_ he thought to himself. He was there by himself on the property for another minute. Then he saw two people. He thought about calling out to them but soon realized that they couldn't see or hear him anyway. He just shrugged his shoulders and watched them. _

_A middle-aged man wearing a top hat was leading a young girl with pigtails to the property. "This is our Riverside Property," the older gentleman told the young girl. The young girl looked around the area then looked back at the older man. _

"_This is really nice, Mayor Theodore," the girl commented. "I really like it." _

"_There is one more property to see," Mayor Theodore reminded. _

"_I know but I don't think I need to see it." _

"_Really? Are you sure?" _

_The young girl looked around the property one more time. She even peered into the river. Then she looked back up at the mayor and smiled brightly. "Yes, I'm sure. This is where I want to live." _

_Mayor Theodore nodded. "OK, this property now belongs to you. Let's inform Woody the Carpenter that there is a rush order for a house to be built here for you." The girl nodded and followed the mayor to Woody. Jamie was left alone to stare after the individuals. His mind became filled with questions on why he was having this kind of dream._

Sunrise was overtaking the village. The natural world and the working world were slowly awakening to the first rays of the day. Jamie was up at the crack of dawn and immediately set to work on planting his crops for the season. After all, it was the first day of Spring. And despite the fact that the New Year's Celebration was last night, he was still up and performing his usual daily duties. After planting his crops, he tended to his animals that were very grateful that winter was over and they could finally bask in the spring sun.

Jamie grabbed his fishing rod and headed for the Moondrop River to fish. When he reached the Blue Sky Ranch, he heard the sound of construction. Looking up, he saw Woody, Joe and Kurt busy constructing a house near the river.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked Blue. Blue turned to look at him.

"They're building a house. Apparently some new resident is moving in," Blue explained. Jamie raised an eyebrow but then quickly went expressionless. He watched the carpenter and his apprentices work double time to build the house. He looked around and his gaze fell on Mayor Theodore. He could tell that Mayor Theodore was talking to someone but couldn't see who from where he was standing. So he walked over to get a better look. He saw that the mayor was speaking with a young girl in pigtails.

"Are you sure you want to live here, Heather? The property in town is closer to the shops and the property by the beach is much bigger," Mayor Theodore explained.

"I know, I know. But I really like this spot," Heather explained. "It's close enough to the shops without being in the midst of everything and it's the second biggest. It's a combination of the two other properties. Plus, you said it has the most fertile soil. A farmer needs fertile soil, right?"

Mayor Theodore rubbed his chin. "Well, I guess you're right. It is a lovely combination of the other two."

Heather smiled. "Plus, you said the other land was available for purchase if necessary. So I'll just buy the land when I'm ready to raise animals."

Mayor Theodore nodded. "You are a very bright young lady, Heather."

"Aw, thanks." Heather blushed.

Jamie stood behind a tree, able to listen to their entire conversation. He scratched his head in thought. 'Looks like there will be some fulfillment after all.'

**~*~*~End~*~*~ **

**Authoress Note**: And that is the end of that. Unfortunately, I did not do this in one sitting. It took more like three sittings and then five days worth of brainstorming and planning in my notebook. But it is finished finally. And it pretty much came out the way I wanted it to. I'm proud of myself for actually finishing it in a reasonable amount of time. ^_^ Good luck to all other entrants of the Writing Festival. And feel free to leave a review if you have time. ~AA1


End file.
